


I Know Places

by welcomefellowmisfits



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcomefellowmisfits/pseuds/welcomefellowmisfits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I came home to a Nerf gun on the front porch and a note that says ‘Here is your weapon. I have one too. Good luck. xo’ AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Places

Carmilla was sitting in her car for a few seconds taking a few breaths after driving into the driveway of her house. Today was a particularly hard day at work and she never liked bringing that type of negative energy to her wife. Carmilla was a lawyer in the city her and Laura moved to after graduating from Silas. Right now she’s currently trying to work her way up to ADA but that means having to take on some pretty hard cases. The workload wasn’t what upset Carmilla, she can handle anything. It was the lives of the victims and the crimes committed against them that always seemed to upset her. She really just hated most people and got great joy when sending them off to prison. After composing herself and putting those upsetting thoughts to the back of her mind, Carmilla began to walk towards the front door of her house. When she stepped onto the porch she noticed a toy gun with a piece of paper attached to it right outside the door. Carmilla bent down to pick up the toy and read the note.

_Here is your weapon. I have one too._  
_Good luck.  
_ _\- Laura xoxo_

Carmilla laughed to herself quickly and shook her head. “This woman is too much.” she thought to herself smiling before she put the note in her pocket and loaded the nerf gun. She only had three foam bullets so she couldn’t be careless. Despite how dumb of a game this might be Carmilla was a very competitive person and wanted nothing more than to beat her wife at this ridiculous game.

Carmilla carefully opened the door and stuck her head inside to scope out the place. When she felt everything was safe she stepped inside with the nerf gun positioned in front of her and placed her suitcase down on the floor next to the door. The entire house seemed to have all of its lights off and was only being illuminated by specially placed lamps around the room and lights that were hanging from all over the walls. It was dark enough to make this a challenge but still light enough to see the person they were trying to shoot at. “Hunny, I’m home” Carmilla yelled into the house. Laura didn’t respond which didn’t surprise her at all. She was just as competitive as the darker haired one was. Carmilla worked her way through the living stopping to hide between couches and chairs before working her way further. After the living room was their kitchen which was very open besides for their middle island. Carmilla decided if she was going to venture into that space she was going to have to be quick to duck behind one of the middle island walls. After scanning the amount of room she could see from her position behind a recliner in the living room Carmilla quickly leaped into the kitchen and positioned her entire body to hide behind the counter wall. Just as she made it Carmilla noticed a nerf gun bullet miss her by barely an inch.

“God dammit!” Laura exclaimed and from the sound of her voice Carmilla could tell she had to also be in the kitchen.

“Good shot there, cupcake. Too bad you missed.” Carmilla couldn’t see her wife but she knew she had to be rolling her eyes which made her smirk.

“Whatever. I can’t wait to wipe that grin off of your face when I finally get you.”

“Oh yeah, cupcake? I’m pretty sure you’re down one bullet right now which gives me the slight edge.”

Carmilla is still ducked behind the middle island counter but feels certain she knows where Laura is standing based on where her voice is coming from. Before Laura has a chance to respond to Carmilla’s comment, the taller of the two leaps up from behind the counter and fires the gun at exactly the brunettes direction. Laura makes a quick shouting noise before leaping out of the kitchen into the hallway and disappearing.

“Dammit. Those yoga classes really made you keen on your reflexes, sweetheart.”

Carmilla works her way out of the kitchen and figures she should check the upstairs for Laura. She assumes that’s the only other option since there was no way Laura would venture down into the unfinished basement. She carefully starts to walk up the stairs which lead to the master bedroom along with a bathroom and guest bedroom. When she finally gets upstairs she quickly checks the guest bedroom and then the bathroom. She could not find Laura in either of those and figures she may be hiding somewhere downstairs again. That was until she heard the door creak. The only door that made that sound in their entire house was the door to their bedroom. Carmilla has been meaning to get it fixed but at this very moment is thankful it hasn’t been. She quickly but quietly steps out of the bathroom and walks towards the bedroom. The door is slightly more open than it was before so she is sure Laura had to have went through it. She hears that the shower is on and laughs quietly to herself. If Laura thought she was going to fall for the oldest trick in the book she was mistaken. Carmilla ignores checking the bathroom assuming Laura is only using it as a decor. She works towards the side of the bed she couldn’t see when she walked into the bedroom and with no luck found that it was empty. The only other hiding place in the room had to be in their walk in closet. She quietly walks towards the door and puts her hand on the handle. In one quick motion she yanks the closet door open and shoots a bullet into the closet while yelling “Got you!” However, when the door is finally all the way open Carmilla realizes that Laura wasn’t in the closet.

“Actually I think I got you, Carm!” A voice standing behind Carmilla says and before she has a chance to react she feels a foam bullet hit her right on the back. Laura starts to laugh and Carmilla turns around to face her wife. When she faces her she notices that parts of her wife's clothing is soaking wet. “Were you actually hiding in the shower while it was on?!”

“I was.” Laura says smiling big at the other woman.

Carmilla laughs before she pulls her wife closer to her and holds her in her arms. “Now that’s what I call commitment.” Carmilla leans in to kiss her wife which Laura is more than eager to meet her halfway. When they break apart from the kiss Laura moves her lips to Carmilla ear and quietly whispers “I won so I get to call the shots tonight, babe” and pulls away smirking at Carmilla.

Carmilla smiles and pulls Laura into another deep kiss. “I’m all yours” is all she says before they both drop onto the bed in a fit of giggles and kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you liked it or didn't or whatever. 
> 
> If you want you can follow me on tumblr at welcomefellowmisfits.tumblr.com


End file.
